As is well known, many types of quick service restaurant operators (and other retail operators) use point-of-sale terminals to enter transactions, reconcile inventory, and/or track revenue. Such terminals are typically connected to a back office server (e.g., a restaurant server) that may be configured to generate reports of transactions, labor schedules, and inventory, for example.
As is well known, some types of quick-serve restaurants use electronic or digital menu boards to display the menu offered by the restaurant. In addition to a menu, digital menu boards can also be used to display advertising for the owner/operator of the board and/or for third-party advertisers. Digital menu boards have been proven to increase sales for items displayed on them, but may be difficult to configure and update. For example, when an operator changes the price of a particular food item, or adds a new menu item to a menu, graphics for a digital menu board may have to be redone by a third-party service.